L'horloge de grand mère
by ma lune
Summary: une sirius remus partit d'une simple phrase du livre trois ! le résumer ? euuh des bruits étrange résonne dans la maison. oui non je peu pas faire mieux dsl lol


voilà une nouvelle fic ! bon vous attendez pas a grand chose hein mais au moins je mle suis remise a écrire elle m'ont fait un bien fou c'est vacance !

merci a nuwie qui ma corriger et a cybelia par ce que c'était avec elle les vacance

* * *

Depuis près de six jours des bruits étranges retentissaient dans le grenier. Monsieur Potter était monté plusieurs fois voir d'où venait le raffut mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Les spéculations allaient bon train : Monsieur Potter pensait à un bébé gould qui se cachait dans de vieux cartons ; Madame Potter pensait à des chauves-souris suceuses de sang ; James avait parié sur un Zurgo à patte (sans qu'il ne sache vraiment expliquer ce qu'était un Zurgo à pattes) ; et Sirius, lui, penchait pour un nifleur. 

Depuis trois jours, chaque fois que les bruits retentissaient, les deux garçons se précipitaient pour savoir qui avait raison.

Mais chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la porte du grenier, les bruits cessaient. Le plus étrange était que rien ne bougeait dans la pièce, tout était exactement comme les Potter l'avaient laissée depuis pas mal de temps.

James et Sirius se retrouvaient encore une fois dans le grenier, de nouveau déçus. Boudeur, James se lassa tomber sur l'un des vieux coffres en bois. La pièce en contenait quelques uns ainsi que des vieux cartons pleins de vêtements, quelques armoires et une énorme vieille horloge cassée.

Sirius continuait de scruter la pièce, espérant encore apercevoir quelque chose. Prongs soupira d'agacement :

« C'est quand même dingue cette histoire ! »

« On devrait peut-être tenter une autre approche… »

« Oui, mais quoi ? On a tout essayé : la magie n'a rien trouvé, on a dormi ici pendant deux nuits et il ne s'est rien passé, que veux-tu faire de plus ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir et puis il murmura :

« Remus. »

James releva les yeux pour fixer son ami :

« Quoi, Remus ? »

« Il saura en entrant ici s'il y a un animal qui se cache. »

Le sourire de Prongs s'élargit :

« Dis plutôt qu'il te manque et que tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de le voir… »

Sirius se força à rester calme :

« Pourquoi tu… »

James se leva d'un bon :

« Ah non, mon vieux qui ne voit pas de quoi je parle, ce serait insulter ma suprême intelligence. »

Sirius baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter le regard de son meilleur ami, incapable de prononcer un mot.

James s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Eh bien ne fais pas cette tête là ! »

« Je… je… »

« Tu parles en dormant, Paddy. Tu l'appelles souvent la nuit… »

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, mais James ne comptait pas en rester là :

« Eh bien dis quelque chose. »

La voix rauque, il murmura :

« Comme quoi ? Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? »

« Simplement que j'ai raison et que Remus te manque. »

Sirius eut un mouvement brusque et se retourna :

« C'est tellement important pour toi d'avoir raison que… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, ne te fâche pas… En fait c'était une manière détournée et maladroite de te dire que, quel que soit ce que tu as à me dire, je serais toujours prêt à l'entendre. »

James tapa de nouveau sur l'épaule de Sirius :

« Allons, Paddy, appelons notre ami à la rescousse, je suis sûr qu'il saura nous dire ce qui se trame ici. »

Le lendemain matin, après que les parents Potter aient très solennellement invité Remus à se joindre à eux pour la dernière semaine de vacances, le loup-garou arriva par poudre de cheminette.

A peine son sac posé dans la chambre de James, les deux ados l'entraînèrent dans le grenier.

Sirius observa son ami. Pendant les deux mois d'été, il n'avait pas pu se voir.

Et il lui avait manqué. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, c'était tellement bon de le voir, tellement bon de le sentir près de lui.

Il sursauta quand James lui donna un coup de coude. Combien de temps était-il resté là, les deux pieds dans la poussière, à observer son ami aller et venir dans la pièce ?

Remus continuait de scruter le grenier, ses sens de loup en alerte. Son regard s'arrêta sur la veille horloge. James avait souvent raconté à Sirius que l'horloge ne s'ouvrait plus depuis la mort de sa grand-mère. A plusieurs reprises, lors des dernières années, Monsieur Potter avait tenté de l'ouvrir, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu.

Remus secoua la tête et se tourna vers ses amis :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui provoque ces bruits, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas un animal ! Vous avez pensé à un fantôme ? »

James se mit à sourire :

« Moony parie sur un fantôme ! Monsieur Black, dites à Monsieur Lupin ici présent ce qu'il gagnera s'il a raison ! »

Sirius bomba le torse et dit d'un ton faussement enjoué :

« Vous gagnerez, Monsieur, non pas un mais deux esclaves à votre service pendant une semaine entière… »

Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur :

« Tout pourra être demandé, à quelques exceptions près ! »

Remus secoua la tête, amusé :

« Pour ça, il faudrait résoudre l'énigme avant la fin de la semaine ! »

« Vous êtes encore là tous les deux ? Vous ne pouviez pas laisser Remus s'installer avant de l'entraîner ici ? »

Madame Potter venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Madame, j'ai l'habitude de leur comportement discourtois ! »

La maman se mit à rire :

« Allons, venez tous les trois, j'ai fait des cookies, ils sont tout chauds. »

Elle n'eut pas à le répéter, les trois garçons avaient déjà filé dans l'escalier.

Toute la journée, aussi discrètement que possible, Sirius observa Remus. Les propos de James l'avaient troublé. C'est vrai que Moony lui avait manqué.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves : est-ce qu'il appelait vraiment la nuit ? 

Il inspira fortement et tenta de bloquer le flot de pensée qui l'envahissait.

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Remus avaient changé, ils étaient devenus plus forts, plus présents… plus dérangeants, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. James l'avait vu, lui.

Tellement de pensées tournaient dans sa tête qu'il sursauta quand la voix de Remus résonna près de lui :

« Paddy, ça va ? »

Il se reprit bien vite :

« Oui oui, ça va, je… je… »

James claqua dans ses mains :

« Allez, on va faire nos derniers devoirs, on sera tranquilles comme ça. »

Sirius soupira et remercia silencieusement James de sa diversion. Remus était parti au quart de tour :

« Vous n'avez pas fini vos devoirs ? »

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre. En plus des deux lits qui s'y trouvaient d'habitude, un autre avait été ajouté. La chambre était bien rangée, les deux garçons avaient fait un effort, même si quelques livres traînaient encore ça et là sur le bureau. Paddy et Prongs s'installèrent pour finir leurs devoirs.

Cette nuit là, Sirius resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il écoutait James et Remus dormir, le son de leur souffle lent et régulier le berçait. Et peu à peu, il s'endormit, plongeant dans un rêve étrange. Il courait dans la forêt interdite sous sa forme animale. La peur lui étreignait le ventre, il se mit à courir plus vite, il y avait du danger mais pas pour lui, pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Tout était sombre, froid, et quelque chose de terrible allait arriver s'il ne faisait pas vite.

« Remus… Remus… »

James observa son ami. Comme toutes les nuits, Sirius l'appelait. Mais cette fois, le loup se trouvait bel et bien là :

« Paddy, réveille-toi, allez ! »

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux :

« Quoi… »

« Allez, debout mon ami… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent :

« J'ai recommencé ? »

James hocha la tête. Inquiet, Sirius regarda autour de lui :

« Il est dans la salle de bain, Paddy, t'en fais pas ! »

Sirius passa sa main sur ses yeux emplis de fatigue. James se laissa tomber sur le lit tout près de lui :

« A quoi tu rêves ? »

Il inspira fortement avant de répondre :

« A rien… je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

Devant le regard peu convaincu de Prongs, il soupira :

« Je suis dans la forêt interdite sous ma forme animal et je cours, j'ai peur, c'est… c'est… »

« Tu as peur et tu l'appelles au secours ? »

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça, je… »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Tu n'as pas de question plus facile, je n'en sais rien ! Et… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Remus venait d'entrer. Il ne portait qu'une serviette éponge autour de ses hanches.

Des gouttelettes d'eau tombaient de ses longs cheveux et glissaient sur son torse parsemé de cicatrices. Sirius voulait détourner les yeux de cette vision mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Remus fronça les sourcils :

« Quoi ? »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et s'avança vers Moony :

« Tu as deux nouvelles blessures, pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? »

Le loup baissa les yeux sur son torse finement musclé et Paddy eut le temps de se reprendre. ''Encore une fois, merci James.''

Remus secoua la tête et rassura son ami :

« Ouais, mais c'est rien… »

« Je vais te soigner ! Siri, tu ferais mieux d'aller sous la douche avant que mon père ne monopolise la salle de bain ! »

Il se pressa d'obéir.

Sous le jet d'eau de la douche, il ne cessa de se demander pourquoi il était resté bloqué devant Remus sans pouvoir parler ni bouger.

Il secoua la tête, chassant toutes les questions qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit.

Quand il entra de nouveau dans la chambre, il remercia silencieusement Merlin qu'elle soit vide.

Ses amis étaient sûrement partis prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Il commença à s'habiller doucement, retardant le plus possible le moment où il devrait à nouveau croiser le regard de Remus.

Il enfila un caleçon et un pantalon noir. Il allait passer sa robe de sorcier quand les bruits retentir de nouveau.

Sirius lâcha sa robe et se précipita dans l'escalier, trouvant une bonne échappatoire à ses pensées.

Il se retrouva devant la porte et la poussa. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et les bruits retentir encore.

Il se tourna vers leur origine et fut surpris de voir la vieille horloge bouger comme si elle était possédée.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. L'horloge, que personne n'avait pu ouvrir depuis des années, s'ouvrait là devant lui…

Il porta la main à sa poche de pantalon droite, là où aurait dû se trouver sa baguette s'il avait eu le droit de s'en servir.

La porte était à présent grande ouverte et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Deux yeux jaunes le fixaient, tapis dans l'ombre, deux yeux qu'il connaissait bien…

La bête s'avança doucement, la bave aux lèvres, les crocs immenses et tranchants. Le maraudeur recula d'un pas, il savait bien que ce qu'il voyait était impossible :

« Moony… »

Le loup, debout sur ses deux pattes arrière dans l'encadrement de l'horloge, se mit à grogner, un grondement sourd et effrayant.

Avec une puissance telle qu'il fit trembler le plancher, il sortit de sa prison de bois. A quatre pattes, les babine retroussées, le loup s'approchait dangereusement.

Sirius se répéta que c'était impossible, que Remus se trouvait en bas, qu'on était en plein jour et que la pleine lune était passée. Mais comment s'en convaincre quand le loup approchait toujours…

Le maraudeur tenta de se transformer mais n'y parvint pas. Il était trop paniqué, trop perturbé, pour y arriver.

Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le loup venait de s'arrêter, il l'observait, montrant ses dents imposantes.  
Sirius savait que s'il se mettait à hurler pour appeler à l'aide l'animal prendrait ça pour une attaque, et il n'était même pas sûr que ses cris parviendraient jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Il tenta de faire preuve de soumission pour apaiser le loup, il s'agenouilla doucement, baissa la tête, et essaya de nouveau de se transformer en chien, sans succès.

La panique l'envahit quand le loup s'approcha encore. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire ; courir, hurler ou tenter de se défendre le conduiraient à sa perte.

D'un coup, le loup s'arrêta de grogner. Il renifla l'air de ses imposantes narines. Un plus grand danger approchait, Sirius le sentait, quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Mais se dépêcher de quoi, il était incapable de le dire.

Le loup se désintéressa de lui et se tourna vers la vieille horloge.

Une main venait d'en sortir, elle tenait une baguette magique. Et là, Sirius sut, il se leva d'un bon et se précipita, mais c'était trop tard…

Le sortilège venait d'être lancé, un sortilège de mort. Qui vint frapper le loup en pleine poitrine.

Sirius hurla, la porte de l'horloge se referma brutalement au moment même ou la tête du loup heurtait le sol.

Le sang s'échappait de sa blessure, il respirait trop vite et soufflait avec difficulté le peu d'air qu'il parvenait à inhaler. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Sirius, il tomba à genoux face à son ami et passa sa main dans ses longs poils ensanglantés. Un cri douloureux sortit de sa gorge :

« Noooon ! »

Les yeux du loup se fermèrent doucement et sa poitrine meurtrie se souleva une dernière fois. Sirius crut mourir à son tour, la douleur qu'il ressentait était insupportable. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il oubliait que toute cette scène était impossible, que ça ne pouvait pas être son ami…

Il se coucha près du loup, entre ses pattes puissantes, collant son dos nu à la poitrine en sang de l'animal.

Incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer normalement ou d'avoir des pensées ordonnées, il resta là, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps…

Dans la cuisine, Remus fixait la porte, attendant avec impatience que son ami la franchisse. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Quelque chose s'était passé ce matin dans la chambre, il ne saurait dire quoi, mais Sirius avait eu l'air bouleversé. Il jeta un œil à la pendule : il y avait plus d'une heure que James et lui était descendus. Que faisait Sirius ? D'un simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord et montèrent le chercher.

Persuadés de trouver leur ami rendormi sur son lit, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Mais il n'y était pas…

Remus se tourna brusquement vers la porte et inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises :

« Quoi, Moony, j'ai oublié mes chaussettes sales sous mon lit ? »

« Il a peur… »

« Quoi ? »

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce :

« Sirius. Il a peur ! Quelque chose ne va pas, James ! »

Le loup garou montait les marches qui menaient au grenier quatre a quatre, Prongs sur les talons.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et resta figé d'horreur. Sur le sol poussiéreux gisait le corps d'un loup garou.

Emprisonné dans ses pattes, Sirius semblait souffrir au plus haut point. Il se précipita vers lui et James repartit en courant dans l'escalier. Avec violence, il arracha Sirius des pattes du loup.

Le souffle court, Remus passa sa main sur le dos de son ami. Il fut rassuré en quelques secondes : ce n'était pas le sang de Sirius. Les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés et le visage en larmes, le jeune homme avait l'air mal en point. Ses lèvres se mirent à remuer mais ses paupières restaient clauses. Il tendit l'oreille :

« Pas fais assez vite… non pas ça, Moony… »

Remus observa un court instant le corps du loup. Et il comprit…

Au moment même où il enserrait Sirius de ses bras, les parents Potter accoururent dans la pièce.

Monsieur Potter tendit sa baguette et lança un ridiculus. Aussitôt le corps du loup garou laissa la place à une limace géante qui se noya dans sa propre bave.

James fit signe à ses parents et ils quittèrent tous les trois la pièce.

Doucement, Remus se mit à bercer son ami, murmurant à son oreille :

« Tout va bien, je suis là… Je suis là… »

Doucement, patiemment, Remus réconforta Sirius. Peu à peu ses pleurs cessèrent. Le loup plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un morceau de chocolat. Délicatement, il le plaça dans la bouche de son ami, toujours serré dans ses bras. Il se cramponnait à présent à ses mains.

Peu à peu, Sirius reprenait des couleurs. Il passa sa main sur son visage humide et ferma les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de Remus. Celui-ci murmura tout contre son oreille :

« Sirius… Sirius, dis-moi que ça va… »

D'une voix horriblement rauque et triste, il lâcha :

« Ça va… ça va… »

Personne n'aurait pu croire ça. Remus le serra plus fort dans ses bras et eut le courage de demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

Sirius se releva légèrement, se dégageant un peu de ses bras. Le loup observa un instant le dos de son ami taché de sang. Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Paddy, qui sursauta violemment :

« Nous devrions descendre, je crois que tu as besoin de… »

Le loup ne finit pas sa phrase. Sirius lui tendait la main, il l'attrapa. Comme si le jeune homme avait peur que ses jambes ne tiennent pas le coup, il se leva doucement, son regard obstinément baissé sur le sol.

Remus le conduisit dans la chambre de James et le fit asseoir sur le lit.

Il sortit un instant de la chambre pour prendre une bassine et une éponge. Quand il revint, il fut effrayé par le regard de Sirius. Il semblait perdu, paniqué. A l'instant même où son regard se posa sur lui, il parut soulagé :

« Je n'étais pas loin, Paddy… »

Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre, il se laissa faire quand Remus le tourna. Doucement, il effaça les traînées rougeâtres qui parsemaient le dos de son ami.

Remus entendait le cœur de Sirius battre dans sa poitrine, bien trop vite. Et chaque fois que sa main entrait en contact avec sa peau nue, il frissonnait. Il passa la serviette sur son dos humide.

La gorge du loup était serrée, il avait peur de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Les réactions de Sirius à la vue de l'épouvantard et sa propre peur quand il avait vu son ami allongé sur le plancher, entre les pattes du loup…

Il soupira et Sirius se retourna pour le fixer. Il posa sa main sur le visage anxieux de son ami, il suivit du pouce l'une des trois cicatrices qui ornaient le visage du maraudeur. Et quand son doigt entra en contact avec les lèvres du loup garou, il les caressa. Et il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser dessus. Au lieu des interrogations que Sirius s'attendait à voir sur le visage de son interlocuteur, celui-ci l'attira à lui, le serrant dans ses bras sans un mot.

Et puis il murmura :

« Je suis désolé, Moony… »

Le loup fronça les sourcils :

« De quoi ? »

« De tout ça. De ma réaction, du geste que j'ai eu, de… »

« Ce n'est pas des excuses que j'attends, Paddy. »

Devant le regard étonné de son ami, Remus se leva. Il posa une de ses mains sur le visage du maraudeur :

« Je voudrais juste savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Pourquoi ta plus grande peur, c'est ma mort. Pourquoi tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes ? »

Sirius eut un faible sourire :

« Tu pourrais poser des questions plus simples… »

« Mais ça l'est, Sirius… »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, et puis Remus murmura :

« Je vais chercher de quoi manger… »

James regardait sa mère qui fixait la porte, il savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, se précipiter vers les deux adolescents pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien :

« Peut-être que je devrais aller voir. »

« Laisse, maman, Remus s'occupe de lui… »

A peine ce dernier était-il entré dans la cuisine que Madame Potter se précipita vers lui :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Ça va, ne vous en faites pas, il a juste besoin de temps. »

Elle sembla rassurée. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux un peu trop longs du loup :

« J'ai eu très peur, tu sais. »

« Lui aussi… »

Elle se mit à sourire :

« Tu es d'une taille impressionnante, en loup. »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres :

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, c'est très étrange de se rendre compte de ce que je suis vraiment une fois par mois. »

Il se mit à fixer James, se demandant comment les maraudeurs parvenaient à le maîtriser les jours de pleine lune. Ce qu'il n'allait évidemment pas dire devant Madame Potter, parce que si le fait que l'un des meilleurs amis de son fils était un loup garou ne la gênait pas, ça serait sûrement différent si elle savait que son fils passait toutes les pleines lunes avec lui.

Remus se reprit et sourit à la maman :

« Je suis venu chercher de quoi manger, je pense qu'il en a besoin… »

« J'ai fait un gâteau, son préféré, au chocolat enrobé de chocolat avec des pépites de chocolat… »

Remus attrapa le plateau et monta. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, il inspira profondément.

Sirius était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Il se leva précipitamment et tenta de sourire.

Le loup déposa le plateau sur le lit de James et tendit un morceau de gâteau à son ami :

« Merci. »

Evitant de se regarder, les deux garçons dirent d'une même voix :

« Je… »

Sirius inspira :

« C'est un peu le foutoir dans ma tête, là… »

Remus n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que son ami voulait dire par là, mais il murmura quand même :

« Je comprends ! »

« Que va-t-il se passer ? Je…. Enfin je veux dire, j'ai du mal à savoir ce que je ressens, ce que toi tu penses, et je suis perdu… »

Le loup ferma les yeux un instant, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il releva la tête quand Paddy murmura :

« Je voudrais… »

« Quoi ? »

Il s'approcha doucement, plongea son regard dans celui de Remus, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Instinctivement, Moony ouvrit la bouche. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, Sirius y glissa sa langue. Il explora avec bonheur ce nouveau monde.

Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un ballet sensuel et délicieux.

Quand, à regret, Sirius quitta les lèvres de son ami, ce fut le souffle court. Il posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

« Je crois que j'ai ma réponse… »

« Quelle était la question ? »

Ses yeux brillaient de malice quand il répondit :

« Je sais que je t'aime… »

Le cœur de Remus se mit à battre plus vite à ses mots :

« Mais je ne savais plus vraiment comment. Comme un ami, un frère ou… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase :

« Maintenant, j'y vois un peu plus clair… »

Il prit de nouveau possession des lèvres de Moony. Plein d'une nouvelle assurance, Sirius laissa sa main parcourir la nuque de son ami. Tant de sensations se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il crut un instant qu'elle allait exploser.

Le matin même, sa peur et sa douleur avaient effacé tout le reste : sa raison, ses pensées et sa vie.

Les sentiments qu'il ressentait maintenant étaient cent fois plus violents, cent fois plus denses. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'il aimait Remus : un amour fort, inconditionnel et ravageur.

Leur baiser s'intensifia encore. Audacieux, Sirius osa glisser ses mains sous le pull de son ami. Il sentit Remus frissonner, ce qui le grisa un peu plus…

Ils sursautèrent tous deux quand des coups retentir sur la porte. Comme deux enfants pris en faute, ils se séparèrent et se mirent à rougir. Au même instant, James passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Je peux entrer ? »

Comme ses deux amis ne répondaient pas, il entra et se mit à sourire :

« Eh bien, eh bien, il a dû s'en passer des choses ici. »

Sirius se mit à sourire alors que Moony devenait de plus en plus rouge. James éclata de rire :

« D'accord, je vous demanderais pas ce qui s'est passé ici si vous ne demandez pas pourquoi mon père a peur des limaces géantes. »

Il y eut deux secondes de silence et puis les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire.

James se laissa tomber sur le lit et fronça les sourcils :

« Mes parents pensent que l'épouvantard était coincé dans l'horloge et qu'il ne pouvait en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen… »

Sirius frissonna et James le taquina :

« Allez, quoi, ça t'a fait prendre conscience de pas mal de trucs. »

« J'aurais préféré m'en apercevoir autrement ! »

Prongs secoua la tête :

« Non mais tu rigoles, j'ai essayé de t'en parler des centaines de fois mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. »

« Tu dis trop souvent des bêtises… »

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment comme à leur habitude.

Cette nuit là, alors que James était profondément endormi, Sirius se leva. Il savait que Moony ne dormait pas non plus.

Il s'avança et vit les yeux dorés de Remus qui l'observait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il s'allongea sur les couvertures, n'osant pas se glisser dessous.

Il inspira profondément et chuchota :

« Moony… »

« Mmm ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais demander ça, mais est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

Il ajouta précipitamment :

« C'est que ce qui s'est passé entre nous tout à l'heure c'était, ppff, waouh, et j'aimerais bien que ça continue parce que… »

Remus déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes :

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'argumenter plus. »

« C'est un oui ? »

« Je crois bien… »

Sirius laisser échapper un cri de joie :

« Chuut, tu vas réveiller James… »

« Trop tard, suis déjà réveillé, et vous êtes pathétiques et incorrigiblement romantiques ! Ça fait peur… »

Sirius s'approcha du lit de son ami et se laissa tomber juste à ses cotés :

« C'est toi qui dis ça. C'est vrai que tu as l'air très intelligent quand tu parles à Lily Evans ! »

Sirius commença à imiter James parlant à la jeune fille. Prongs niait tout en bloc. Comme ça n'avait aucun effet, il s'attaqua à son ami et entreprit de le chatouiller. Les cris de Sirius étaient étouffés par leurs rires.

Amusé, Remus les regardait, le cœur débordant de joie. Cette année s'annonçait vraiment bien…

fin

* * *

voilà c'est finie j'en ai écrit une autre pendant les vacances je la mettrais peu être aussi !

donc dans le trois pendant le cours remus dit qu'il a vu des épouvantard ce cacher partout meme dans les vielle horloge donc voilà c'es partit comme sa

bisous


End file.
